As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,267, when hunting wild game, hunters aim for a quick and clean kill that puts the animal down with little suffering. However, when bow hunting even when the animal is mortally wounded the animal will probably flee for a time before bleeding out and dying. When a game animal has been wounded but flees, it can be very difficult to track. Even during the day, the animal's blood can be difficult to see, for example, on leaves, the bare ground, etc. The problem is compounded during low light conditions, i.e., at night, in early morning, and in late afternoon. No bow hunter wants to lose an animal he or she has wounded because the animal's blood trail could not be tracked. U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,267 disclosed a number of devices and methods comprising fluorescent agents for tracking wounded game animals. However, the devices disclosed are cumbersome and costly. And, the fluorescent agents disclosed are toxic chemicals. Thus it can be seen that there is a need in the bow hunting art for improvements to devices and methods for tracking wounded game animals. It is to such improvements that the instant invention is directed.